In general, existing ringback services enable wireless service subscribers to pre-select audio content to be played to communication devices from which calls are initiated to the wireless service subscribers. The audio ringback service replaces a traditional ringing sound (heard by a calling party before the called party answers) with enhanced audio content specified by the called party. As such, the audio ringback service enables the called party to customize audio content that a calling party hears during connection establishment between the calling party device and the called party device. For example, audio content played to a calling party includes specialized ring tones, announcements, music, and similar enhanced audio content. Unfortunately, existing ringback services are currently limited to providing purely audio content.